Pesadelos
by MalukaChan
Summary: [HarryxDraco]"Após a guerra, Harry começa a ter pesadelos que lhe fazem acordar gritando e acordando seus amigos. Todas as noites, até que resolve mentir. Somente duas pessoas sabem que ele mente. Hermione e... Draco Malfoy."
1. Cap 1 – Descobrindo

**Pesadelos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 1 - Descobrindo**

No meio do último ano em Hogwarts a guerra havia terminado.

A luta entre Lorde Voldemort e Harry Potter aconteceu nos terrenos da escola, muitas pessoas pereceram naquele dia. Poucos sabiam que a varinha das varinhas pertencia a Harry, menos ainda sabiam porque a varinha se recusara a matá-lo fazendo com que Voldemort morresse utilizando um feitiço que era destinado ao seu jovem inimigo.

Quando restaurou sua varinha e devolveu a varinha das varinhas ao caixão de Dumbledore, Harry sentiu como se um peso enorme tivesse saído de seus ombros. Não sentia falta da pedra, era melhor que ela ficasse perdida na floresta proibida. Nunca quis poder e fama, e principalmente por esse motivo não ficou com a varinha. Ficou apenas com o que sempre lhe pertencera. Sua capa da invisibilidade. Sua herança.

Professora Minerva McGonagall se tornara a nova diretora da escola com o falecimento dos dois diretores anteriores. Um quadro de Snape foi adicionado entre os quadros de diretores de Hogwarts, pois acima de tudo, ele fora um grande bruxo e um grande homem. Um dos poucos sobre quem se podia afirmar que fez tudo que fez por amor.

Com muito esforço as coisas começaram a voltar ao normal na escola. Ela começou a ser reconstruída e os alunos puderam voltar às aulas. Não foi fácil, mas estavam todos dispostos a deixar a guerra para trás e começar um novo capítulo em suas vidas.

Não era diferente para Ginny. No começo foi maravilhoso ter seu namorado e, agora, salvador do mundo bruxo de volta. Só que desde o dia em que a guerra acabou Harry estava estranho, mesmo que tentasse fingir que não. Ele realmente tentava ser um bom namorado, mas algo havia mudado durante o tempo em que haviam se encontrado separados, quando com a ajuda de seu irmão e de sua amiga, Harry juntara e destruíra as horcruxes. O casal também estava um pouco mudado, mas até que lidavam bem com o problema, principalmente por estarem juntos.

Talvez por esse motivo levou algum tempo até que ela finalmente se cansasse, mais tempo até do que Harry esperava, mas eventualmente Ginny desistiu de tentar manter a relação e achou melhor deixar o garoto lidar com o que fosse sozinho. Claramente Harry não queria dividir o peso com ninguém e ela já não suportava mais ser ignorada.

Harry não sofreu com o término. Na verdade era um peso a menos em sua cabeça. Não podia culpar a ruiva por ter cansado, sabia que o relacionamento já não era o mesmo. Tudo mudara com aquela guerra. Até mesmo seus sentimentos.

Depois de ver tantas mortes, tanta dor, tantas pessoas que se amavam se separarem por causa dessa guerra ridícula, resolveu que não poderia mais manter seu relacionamento com Ginny quando na verdade ansiava por outra pessoa. Resolvera que nunca tomaria uma atitude, se dependesse só dele. Desejava ardentemente que todos fossem felizes.

Agora que Voldemort saíra de vez de sua vida, estava na hora de seguir em frente, mesmo que fosse sozinho.

O maior problema é que desde o fim da guerra Harry tinha muitos pesadelos. Acordava gritando todas as noites, com Rony ao seu lado lhe sacudindo, Simas, Neville e Dino olhando de suas camas. Não era agradável ver os amigos o olhando com pena, nem no dia seguinte Hermione o observar, preocupada com os sonhos assustadores que não acabavam.

Claro que no início tomara a poção para dormir sem sonhar que Madame Pomfrey lhe dera, mas a curandeira chefe advertiu que depois de um tempo teria que parar de lhe dar a poção. Não poderia tomar para sempre ou faria mais mal do que bem. Se precisasse ela traria alguém que o ajudaria a lidar com os pesadelos. Harry apenas agradeceu dizendo que os sonhos já estavam diminuindo e saiu da enfermaria. Desde então começou a lidar com os pesadelos e com os amigos preocupados.

Chegou um determinado momento que desistiu de dormir ali. Se for para ter pesadelos o faria bem longe, ao menos poderia fingir que não nada acontecera. Ficava na sua cama fingindo dormir até que todos caíssem no sono. Então pegava sua capa e saía para caminhar. Acabava sempre no campo de Quadribol onde deitava olhando para o céu e adormecia. Os pesadelos lhe visitavam todas as noites. Acordava suando frio. Levantava e voltava para o quarto para fingir acordar de uma noite tranquila.

Todos ficaram contentes quando uma semana depois ninguém mais precisava acordar à noite com os gritos de Harry. O moreno apenas sorria, sem falar nada. A única pessoa que notava que seus olhos estavam com olheiras de noites mal dormidas e que havia perdido muito peso era Hermione. Mas todas as vezes que tentou se aproximar do amigo para conversar esse inventava algo e sumia. Ela não iria desistir e Harry sabia disso. Apesar de tudo pelo menos notara que a amiga lhe dava um pouco mais de espaço.

Já estava no segundo mês que levantava á noite e ia para o campo de Quadribol. Não aguentava mais os pesadelos, e não sabia mais o que fazer. Durante a noite esperava apenas dormir um pouco mais antes de acordar.

* * *

Draco não se sentia bem na escola no retorno às aulas. Não era maltratado, mas também não sentia como se fosse seu lugar. Com o tempo as coisas começaram a normalizar, a escola voltou ao funcionamento normal e os alunos puderam começar a recuperar suas vidas.

Nada mais era o mesmo, mas ainda assim, estava melhor do que durante os últimos momentos da guerra. Até que um dia escutou uma conversa entre a sangue-ruim e o pobretão.

- Tô falando sério, Mione. Tá cada vez pior. – o ruivo falava.

- Eu sei. – suspirou – Estamos escutando os gritos do nosso quarto na ala feminina.

- Desde que Madame Pomfrey parou de dar as poções parece que ficaram piores. – se encostou à parede e se deixou escorregar para o chão – Não sei o que fazer Mione, o Harry vai acabar ficando louco desse jeito.

- Não fale assim Rony, por favor... – a garota sentou ao lado do namorado – Tem que ter alguma maneira de ajudar ele a passar por isso.

- Também achava isso, mas de uns dias para cá os gritos dele são tão fortes, tão doloridos... Não quero nem imaginar o ele deve ver nesses sonhos.

- Rony eu...

- Você sabe que ele se culpa?

Hermione olhou surpresa.

- Por que acha isso? Ele falou algo?

- Não, mas sei que ele se culpa. Por não ter salvado mais pessoas. – sentiu a namorada apertando sua mão – Sabe, acho que é com isso que ele sonha todas as noites. Com as pessoas mortas. Já o escutei pedindo para parar uma vez, pedindo desculpas.

Uma lágrima escorreu no rosto do ruivo.

- Eu faria qualquer coisa para ajudar ele Mione, ele é meu melhor amigo. É como um irmão pra mim. Mas não sei... – e começou a chorar. Hermione passou o braço em volta do ruivo e deixou uma lágrima escorrer de seu rosto.

Nesse momento Draco se afastou antes que notassem que estava escutando.

Passou a mão pelo cabelo e passou sério pelo corredor pensando no que escutara.

"_Então Potter está com pesadelos todas as noites..."_ – pensou enquanto caminhava. Era por isso então que notara que o grifinório parecia ter emagrecido e tinha os olhos tão fundos e uma cara de cansado, como se não dormisse há dias.

Achava que era por causa da namoradinha que dispensou ele e estava com um carinha da Corvinal. Mas pelo visto havia muito mais nessa história. Nesse momento avistou o moreno encostado em uma parede de olhos fechado. Achava que ele havia adormecido quando o rapaz deu um pulo olhando para os lados de forma alucinada até começar a se acalmar.

Sentiu o peito apertar ao notar que o pobretão podia não estar tão errado assim. Potter acabaria ficando louco se esses pesadelos não parassem. E ficou preocupado.

Depois de uns dias notou que a sangue-ruim e o Weasel pareciam mais felizes. _"Será que os pesadelos do Potter acabaram?"_ e ficou olhando enquanto eles conversavam e pareciam mais leves nas brincadeiras. Já ia esquecer o assunto quando notou os olhares que a garota lançava para o moreno. Como se ela duvidasse?

Olhou para Potter e ele estava evitando a garota. Bom, com certeza estava escondendo algo. Mas o que?

* * *

**N/A:** Outro Drarry... eu amo eles, fazer o que? *-*


	2. Cap 2 – Gritos

**Pesadelos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 2 – Gritos**

Draco andava de um lado para o outro no salão comunal da Sonserina. Sentia o olhar de Blaise mas não estava a fim de conversas. O garoto podia ser seu melhor amigo porém havia coisas que não podia falar nem para ele.

- E aí Draco, vai abrir um buraco no chão mesmo ou vai falar o que você tem?

- Não enche Zabini. Cuide de sua vida e me deixe em paz. – respondeu mordaz.

- Eita... Que bicho que te mordeu? – então sorriu de lado – Por acaso esse bicho se chama Harry Potter?

Parou de andar na hora e lançou um olhar gelado para o amigo. Encostou-se à parede de braços cruzados e acenou com a cabeça para que ele continuasse a falar.

- Finalmente! Então... O que Potter fez dessa vez? Achei que com o fim da guerra você deixaria de criar caso e ia falar com o cara. – Falou fazendo gesto de descaso com as mãos.

- Queira explicar-se, sim? – Não passou despercebida a nota de perigo na voz do loiro.

- Sério? Você me tem em tão baixa estima? – falou exasperado - Acha mesmo que depois de todos esses anos juntos eu não notaria quando meu melhor amigo estivesse apaixonado?

Sentiu o sangue fugindo de seu rosto deixando-o mais pálido do que já era. Ainda bem que estava encostado na parede, assim podia se apoiar enquanto a surpresa e o horror do que estava escutando entrava em sua cabeça.

- Calma cara, respira! – Zabini falou preocupado quando viu a cara do loiro – Não tenho nenhum problema com isso sabe... – começou devagar – Não existem mais motivos para essa rixa entre vocês, além de uma saudável briga entre casas. Meu pai foi morto, eu não devo mais nada a ninguém e mesmo que estivesse vivo eu não estaria me ligando nem um pouco para o que ele pensa.

Como o loiro não falou nada resolveu continuar.

- Entenda. Foram eles que trouxeram essa merda toda para as nossas vidas Draco, agora cabe a você decidir se vai deixar que seu pai continue mandando na sua vida ou se vai tomar as rédeas da carruagem e ir para onde quiser. – então olhou solidário para o amigo – Você gosta dele desde o ano passado, não é?

- Como sabe? – perguntou então, tomando cuidado para não deixar o pânico que sentia em seu peito sair em sua voz.

- Hum, acho que desconfiei depois que o Potter usou aquele feitiço em você. Sabe? Aquele que te deu essa cicatriz no peito, e você... Bem, você pareceu triste e magoado. Não fez nada, você só se afastou dele. Sei que você estava cumprindo as suas ordens ridículas, mas não tinha te visto assim antes. – respirou fundo – No começo achei que era por causa dos seus pais, mas depois com o tempo comecei a reparar na maneira que olhava para ele quando achava que ninguém estava percebendo.

Viu Zabini vir em sua direção e colocar a mão em seu ombro.

- Desde aquela época eu não me importei com isso, só me preocupei que mais alguém notasse. Afinal, o Lorde ainda vivia. Mas agora? Sinceramente Draco, não vejo por que você não pode ir atrás do que quer.

- Ele não é gay Blaise. – disse por fim, notando que um pouco de tristeza saiu nas suas palavras.

- Até onde eu sei você também não é Malfoy. – e riu pela cara que o loiro fez. – É verdade! Não me olhe assim. Me diz... Você sente algo por algum outro cara?

Draco pensou e começou a analisar os outros homens que conhecia. Não negava que alguns eram muito bonitos, constatou isso após uma analise fria e sem sentimentos. A mesma coisa podia fazer com mulheres. Então arregalou os olhos surpreso.

- Viu! Você gosta dele, e é isso. Não se apegue a nomes. Pode até existir certo preconceito, mas ele é o salvador do mundo bruxo. Sinceramente, acho que se ele ficar com você vai aparecer muitos casais assumindo seus parceiros. Tudo porque se o salvador pode, então não tem problema! – e riu.

Sorriu olhando para o amigo. Não era tão simples assim, Potter ainda tinha que aceitar os sentimentos dele e isso era algo que não estava muito disposto a falar ainda.

Agradeceu e saiu para caminhar. Já era muito tarde, mas para ele não haveria problema porque era monitor. Poderia falar que estava fazendo uma ronda, se fosse pego, e ficaria tudo bem. Saiu pela grande porta do castelo e sentiu o ar frio da noite lhe envolver. Puxou um pouco mais a capa para seu corpo e respirou fundo. Caminhou um pouco pelo gramado quando viu uma sombra se dirigindo ao campo de Quadribol.

Segurou sua varinha e caminhou devagar cuidando para não fazer barulho. Contornou um pedaço do campo para não ir exatamente pelo mesmo caminho da sombra e procurou. Então seus olhos pararam de repente sobre um vulto de ombros caídos que estava de costas para ele, reconheceria aquele cabelo preto despenteado em qualquer lugar.

Observou Potter deitar-se no chão e olhar para o céu. Percebeu que aos poucos ele adormecia. Não queria sair dali, poderia fazer barulho e chamar sua atenção e ao mesmo tempo não queria deixar o moreno sozinho. Acabou se encostando em uma das arquibancadas e também pegou no sono. No meio na noite acordou assustado com gritos apavorantes.

Olhou para os lados, ainda meio perdido, procurando de onde vinham os gritos, com a varinha levantada enquanto em sua cabeça passavam rapidamente vários feitiços. Até que seus olhos caíram no corpo deitado no meio campo, de onde os gritos pareciam vir. E seu peito se apertou.

Era disso que Weasel tinha falado? Os gritos que ele soltava todas as noites por causa dos pesadelos? Ficou petrificado enquanto os berros de Potter entravam em seus ouvidos tomando conta de sua mente, de seu corpo e de seu coração.

Quando não aguentou mais e já ia acordar o garoto de repente ele parou. Procurou então se esconder melhor nas poucas sombras que ainda havia, estava amanhecendo. Notou o moreno passar os dedos pela testa respirando fundo até se acalmar.

Vagarosamente Harry se sentou, colocando as mãos no pescoço para diminuir a tensão de seu corpo. Levantou-se e voltou para o castelo.

Draco ficou preso no lugar ainda por um bom tempo. Aquilo era pior do que ele tinha imaginado e entendeu finalmente porque os amigos estavam tão preocupados. Se continuasse assim ninguém poderia prever o que iria acontecer.

Pensando no que fazer voltou para seu quarto para tomar banho e trocar de roupa. Notara que o tempo estava esfriando. Se Potter estava dormindo ali para que não soubessem dos pesadelos ia acabar ficando doente. A primeira coisa a fazer era arranjar outro lugar para o rapaz ficar.

* * *

**N/A:** Segundo cap. Que estão achando? Obrigada pelos reviews gente, bjus enormes pra vcs!

* * *

**leh malfoy:** Own, você é muito fofa, obrigada! Espero que goste desse cap novo.

**Bree Lewis:** *-*

**PandoraMaria:** rsrs acontece, mas volta sim! depois passo pra conhecer tua fic.

**Malfoy-Nina:** eiii, para de adivinhar o final da história! rsrsrsrs obrigada pelo elogio!


	3. Cap 3 - Acalentando

**Pesadelos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 3 - Acalentando**

Draco conhecia bem o castelo e sabia quais as salas que estavam desativadas. Tudo que precisava fazer era escolher uma por onde o moreno passava, assim ele poderia escolher outro lugar para dormir. Não precisava nem segui-lo, já sabia de cor os locais por onde ele passeava com mais frequência. Ficou em outra sala, escondido, esperando por Potter. O almoço já havia terminado, logo ele passaria por ali. E não estava errado.

A sangue-ruim passou abraçada ao namorado, logo atrás deles andava o grifinório distraído com a cabeça longe. Usando um leve feitiço Draco fez a porta da sala escolhida mexer um pouco, fazendo um barulho baixo e que chamou a atenção do moreno. Harry dirigiu um olhar para os amigos, que continuaram andando parecendo nada terem escutado. Puxou a varinha e foi até a porta abrindo o restante.

Potter sabia ser obtuso, mas esperava que mesmo ele entendesse a dica. Logo viu o outro saindo da sala com a testa franzida, pensativo e fechando a porta com cuidado olhando para os lados. Draco realmente esperava que ele estivesse marcando o lugar ao se afastar. Agora era esperar que ele fizesse daquela sala seu novo quarto.

* * *

Na hora do almoço Harry percebeu que começara a nevar. Ficou preocupado e irritado com o clima. E agora, o que ele ia fazer? Claro que ainda podia dormir lá fora, mas se acabasse doente teria que se explicar o que não tinha a mínima intenção de fazer. Suspirou, continuou comendo fingindo não notar que Hermione lhe lançava olhares preocupados.

Não tinha como falar para a amiga que ainda tinha pesadelos, apesar de saber que sua aparência não estava das melhores. Sem se abalar, terminou de almoçar de forma tranquila conversando e rindo com Rony. Depois do almoço voltariam para o salão comunal para pegar os livros necessários para a próxima aula.

Passando por um dos corredores escutou uma das portas se mexer sozinha, olhou já desconfiado. Ia comentar com o casal à sua frente no entanto eles estavam tão entretidos um no outro que pareciam não ter ouvido, resolveu deixa-los continuar em frente. Puxou a varinha e andou devagar até a porta abrindo-a aos poucos.

Era uma sala não muito grande, bem suja e com poucos móveis. Parecia ser uma das salas desativadas da escola. Não havia ninguém ali, deu mais uma olhada ao redor, curioso. Talvez o vento que tivesse mexido a porta, desde que começara a nevar o vento estava bem forte.

Saiu da sala pensando que ali seria um bom lugar para ficar até que a neve fosse embora. Era consideravelmente longe do salão comunal e de outros locais ativos. Só precisava fazer um leve feitiço de limpeza para melhorar o local. Ia passar na biblioteca mais tarde para procurar um feitiço para conjurar um colchão e um cobertor. Não tinha como andar com estes objetos pelos corredores sem ninguém reparar.

Estava tão perdido em seus pensamentos sobre a sala que nem notou que estava sendo observado. Foi para o salão comunal buscar seus livros. Depois pensaria melhor nisso.

* * *

Draco naquela noite voltou para a sala vazia que "indicara" para Potter, sem que ele soubesse é claro, e se escondeu em um armário que estava no fundo da sala. Seria difícil o moreno o encontrar ali, ainda assim usou um feitiço de glamour para se esconder.

Já estava achando que o testa rachada tinha ido pra rua, mesmo com a neve toda, e já se preparava para sair atrás dele quando escutou um barulho na porta e ficou em silêncio.

Potter abriu a porta cautelosamente olhando ao redor. Parecia querer ter certeza que não teria ninguém mais na sala. Após fechar a porta Draco observou que colocava algo em cima da mesa no canto da sala, apesar de não conseguir ver o que era. Viu o rapaz pegar um papel que no bolso e analisar o que estava escrito.

Curioso com o que acontecia inclinou-se para frente sem perceber. O moreno murmurou algo e a sala ficou limpa. _"Pelo menos teve o senso de limpar a sala antes de dormir aqui"_ pensou enquanto Harry olhava para o papel novamente. _"O que mais ele quer?"_ Com a curiosidade nas alturas ficou surpreso quando o moreno apontou para uma cadeira e transfigurou-a em um colchão.

Divertiu-se com o sorriso satisfeito do garoto ao tocar e avaliar o objeto. O viu conjurando um cobertor e finalmente se deitar satisfeito. Agradeceu mentalmente por ele ter tomado providencias mínimas para poder habitar o local. Até havia pensado nisso, mas seria muito suspeito se ele chegasse à sala e ela estivesse limpa e com uma cama como se estivesse esperando por ele.

Enquanto divagava não viu que o grifinório adormecera até escutar seus murmúrios. Olhou alerta para a cama e viu que ele começava a se debater.

Saiu de seu esconderijo em silêncio. Vestia a capa sobre o pijama, tinha que fingir estar vestido para uma caminhada noturna. Aproximou-se e ficou observando o rapaz aumentar os sons que fazia, sabia que logo ele começaria a gritar. Não sabia se poderia aguentar seu sofrimento de novo, mas tinha decidido que não o deixaria sozinho. Então o primeiro grito veio.

Olhou alarmado. Antes havia assistido tudo de longe, agora ali perto sentiu seu coração se apertar ao ver o desespero no rosto de Potter, a dor e o tormento que ele sentia. Os gritos aumentaram de volume, dentro de seu próprio peito algo se quebrou, não suportava mais vê-lo assim tão desamparado.

Com delicadeza deitou-se ao lado do moreno puxando-o para seus braços, começou a fazer carinhos em suas costas sussurrando em seu ouvido.

- Está tudo bem Harry, já vai passar... Eu estou aqui. Calma, já vai passar... – sussurrava sentindo o seu corpo tentando se soltar – Shhh... Já vai passar! É só um sonho ruim. Não é real. Calma... Shhh.

Fazia movimentos circulares em suas costas de forma bem leve depois um carinho em seu rosto e voltava a passar a mão em suas costas.

- Não é sua culpa Harry, nada disso é sua culpa. Calma... Shh...

E aos poucos sentiu o moreno relaxar em seus braços. Sentia uma leve dor por ter forçado os braços a aguentarem a briga que Potter fazia para se soltar. Não parou de fazer carinho até que ele estivesse totalmente relaxado.

Mesmo sabendo que era melhor se retirar, deixando-o dormir, não conseguia se afastar. Tinha que aproveitar aqueles momentos, não sabia quando teria outra chance.

Primeiro passou a mão pelos cabelos pretos e rebeldes, sentiu a maciez deles em seus dedos. Aproximou o nariz e aspirou o cheiro do shampoo misturado ao cheiro natural do moreno envolver seus sentidos.

Suspirou, ele cheirava tão bem! Passou os dedos pela pele de seu rosto, tocando em seus lábios levemente entreabertos e sentiu seu calor. Beijou sua testa com carinho, beijou seus olhos fechados, pedindo que seus pesadelos o deixassem e, sem se controlar, depositou um beijo nos lábios do moreno.

Seu corpo inteiro tremeu de desejo e vontade de mais intimidade, mas parou. Sabia que o que estava fazendo era errado. Estava se aproveitando e não era assim que queria que acontecesse. Apenas continuou fazendo carinho e falando palavras calmas. Sentiu seu começar a se mexer. Notou que Potter acordaria a qualquer momento. Levantou-se rapidamente, pegou sua capa e se escondeu no armário.

Em pouco tempo Potter acordava suspirando e com um leve sorriso nos lábios. Após deixar tudo como antes, saiu pela porta. Draco esperou ainda mais alguns instantes, quando achou que era seguro saiu voltando para seu dormitório.

Estava cansado, mas valera totalmente a pena.

Passar a noite ao lado do grifinório acabou se tornando sua rotina. Estava cada dia mais cansado, mas ver Potter parecendo melhor era mais importante que qualquer coisa que acontecesse com ele.

O único que notou que Draco estava cada vez mais casado foi Blaise, mas não comentou nada.

* * *

**N/A:** Continuando, que estão achando? Deixem reviews ok?

* * *

**Dels:** Obrigada pela review, fico contente que esteja gostando! O loirinho lindo é mto fofo rsrs.


	4. Cap 4 – Consequências

**Pesadelos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 4 – Consequências**

Harry não sabia o que estava acontecendo, seus pesadelos estavam diminuindo dia-a-dia. Acordava cada vez mais relaxado, descansado e sentindo no ar um cheiro gostoso de baunilha. Após alguns dias passou a atribuir ao cheiro tudo que era bom. O cheiro de baunilha lhe dava sensação de paz, de proteção.

Notou que Hermione parou de observá-lo tanto, provavelmente por ter percebido que ele estava melhor. Seu humor não poderia estar melhor. Ria mais e participava de brincadeiras com os colegas, o que não fazia há tempos. Parecia estar voltando a ser o antigo Harry uma vez mais.

Adotou como nova rotina dormir na sala vazia todos os dias. Aos finais de semana se demorava para ir ao seu novo quarto, já que seus amigos ficavam acordados até mais tarde no salão comunal, mas sempre dormia no mesmo lugar. Fazia quase dois meses que não tinha pesadelos e não queria dar chance ao azar. Sentia-se maravilhosamente bem.

Um dia viu uma briga acalorada na mesa da Sonserina durante o café da manhã, e um certo loiro estava no meio dela, o outro era...

- Ei Harry, olha lá, parece que o doninha tá brigando com aquele amigo dele, o Zabini.

Fez de conta que só agora tinha notado.

- O que será que aconteceu? – perguntou fingindo não se importar muito.

- Sei lá cara, faz um tempo que não via mais o Draco, já que nem lembrava de sua existência. – falou dando de ombros – Notou que ele não nos incomoda mais? Não quero acabar com a nossa boa sorte. Deixa ele pra lá.

Harry mal podia disfarçar sua curiosidade e não gostou nada quando viu Zabini agarrar o loiro pelo pulso e o arrastar para fora do salão principal.

* * *

- Draco, você tá péssimo. Chega! Fala agora o que você tá aprontando. – Fazia alguns dias que estava preocupado, o loiro chegava cambaleando no quarto e dormia uma hora, acordava e ficava lutando para permanecer acordado durante as aulas. Agia normalmente e poucos percebiam que algo estava errado. À noite sumia e no outro dia começava tudo de novo. Não ia se meter, era a vida dele afinal, só que notou que o amigo havia emagrecido muito e tinha uma aparência cansada.

- Não se mete Blaise! – murmurou cuidando pra ninguém escutar – Estou cuidando da minha vida, então cuide da sua. – falou entre dentes segurando a raiva.

- Bem, eu cuidaria se você estivesse realmente cuidando da sua. Mas é óbvio que não está! – respondeu baixo – Olha, se é sobre o que conversamos aquele dia, ele já parece melhor e... – então arregalou os olhos, a compreensão entrando aos poucos – O que você tem feito?

- Nada! – respondeu o sonserino rápido – Olha ele não tava legal ok? Eu só tenho ajudado ele a dormir... Ele nem sabe... – e sem querer deixou um leve tom da tristeza que sentia sair com suas palavras.

- Draco Malfoy! – disse Blaise entre surpresa e raiva.

Levantou-se agarrando o loiro pelo pulso e o arrastando para fora do salão. Estava mais do que na hora de arrancar toda verdade do amigo.

O enfiou na primeira sala que apareceu e rosnou.

- Explique Malfoy!

Então Draco começou a falar o que aconteceu no campo de Quadribol, como fizera com que o moreno passasse a dormir em uma sala vazia, e como todas as noites o acalmava, afastando seus pesadelos para que ele dormisse bem.

Enquanto falava via as expressões de Blaise passarem entre surpresa, raiva, compreensão, tristeza e por fim viu o amigo suspirar.

- Draco, e você?

- O que tem eu?

- O que vai ser de você quando tudo isso acabar? Não está vendo o que isso esta fazendo com você? – apontou para a magra silhueta do amigo.

- Olha, eu sei o que estou fazendo ok? É só por mais alguns dias. Ele já esta quase bem, e então eu... Eu... Eu deixo ele em paz...

- Ah Draco...! – viu no rosto do amigo toda dor que este sentia e apenas tocou em seu ombro – Você se mete em cada confusão!

Sorriu triste e recebeu um sorriso parecido em retorno.

Blaise estava preocupado, Draco ia ficar doente desse jeito, e logo. Seu corpo já estava dando sinais de exaustão, uma hora ele ia desligar sozinho. Então ele queria ver onde isso ia parar.

Infelizmente não precisou esperar muito para ter a resposta.

* * *

Naquela noite Draco fez as mesmas coisas de sempre, cuidou de Harry a noite inteira. Massageou suas costas, seu rosto. Falava baixinho e nas últimas noites começara a cantar algumas canções. O moreno parecia gostar, pois sorria durante seu sono enquanto o ouvia.

Naquele dia ao sair da sala, depois que Potter se fora, seu corpo não aguentou mais. Pouco antes de chegar às masmorras caiu desmaiado no chão.

* * *

**N/A:** Curtinho esse, mas espero que gostem. A fic já está na reta final =)

* * *

**leh malfoy:** mto lindo né *-* rsrs amo esse loirinho. que bom que está gostando! bjus

**Srta Laila:** Eu também queria aiai rsrs, brigada por deixar review =)


	5. Cap 5 - Revelação

**Pesadelos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 5 - Revelação  
**

Harry entrou no salão principal naquela manhã, para tomar seu café, muito animado. Dormira tão bem que estava de bom humor e pronto para tudo. Sorriu para Rony e deu um beijo no rosto de Hermione fazendo a amiga rir.

- Ora Harry, que bom humor todo é esse?

- Nada Mione, só dormi bem.

E sorriu para a amiga.

Um aluno da Sonserina passa correndo pela mesa da Grifinória em direção a mesa dos professores. Só nesse momento que ele reparou não haver nenhum Sonserino na sala. O menino conversou rapidamente com a diretora e a Professora McGonagall levantou-se saindo apressada atrás do rapaz dando ordens para chamar Madame Pomfrey com urgência.

Sentiu neste momento como se lhe derramassem um líquido muito gelado espinha abaixo, seria um pressentimento? O que estaria acontecendo? E com quem?

Logo vários alunos seguiram atrás da diretora para saber o que estava acontecendo. Harry levantou-se com seus amigos e foi também.

Enquanto caminhava não lhe passou despercebido que desciam para as masmorras onde ficava o salão comunal da Sonserina. Ficou preocupado, não quis se aprofundar nessa emoção para saber o porque.

Havia muitos alunos no local falando e fazendo muito barulho até que McGonagall resolveu que era hora de terminar com a bagunça.

- Chega! Todos de volta para o salão principal. Ninguém tem que ficar bisbilhotando. Fora! – e olhou feio para os alunos que começaram a se afastar voltando pelo caminho que vieram.

Quando Harry finalmente pode enxergar de quem era o corpo caído no chão ficou paralisado. Ficou olhando McGonagall inclinar-se sobre o aluno da Sonserina e Madame Pomfrey apareceu logo em seguida conjurando uma maca e levitando o corpo para leva-lo para a enfermaria.

Seu coração bateu apressado e começou a tremer sem poder se conter. Afinal não era qualquer aluno. Era Draco Malfoy.

* * *

Sentado no salão comunal Harry estava com a cabeça longe, nem ouvia o contínuo barulho da conversa ao seu redor. Seu cérebro repassava todo momento o corpo de Malfoy estendido naquela maca, de olhos fechados, parecendo dormir profundamente.

Podia ser qualquer um, por que tinha quer ser ele?

Lembrou-se de quando salvou sua vida na sala precisa. Tivera um medo terrível de que algo lhe acontecesse e, sem pensar duas vezes, voltou, pegou em sua mão, colocando-o a salvo na sua vassoura.

Ainda sentia Draco junto ao seu corpo, tremendo. Seus braços ao redor de sua cintura, apertando com força. Enquanto colocava tudo na vassoura para conseguir sair da sala, pedia a todos os deuses e entidades que conseguisse tirar o loiro de lá com vida e bem. Se lhe fosse concedido isso já se sentiria satisfeito.

Conseguira. Fora por pouco, mas salvara a vida do sonserino por quem tinha desenvolvido sentimentos muito profundos no último ano. Lembrava quando quase o matara usando um feitiço do livro de poções e como seu coração quase parou de bater ao se tocar quase tê-lo perdido para sempre.

Por esse motivo aceitava de bom grado aqueles pesadelos, contanto que Malfoy permanecesse bem. Agora seus pesadelos começaram a diminuir e ele...

Balançou a cabeça afastando esses pensamentos. Não poderia haver ligação. Respirou fundo tentando prestar atenção na conversa dos amigos, falhando miseravelmente.

Não demorou muito para a noite chegar, logo se viu na sala vazia. Deitou-se como sempre mas não conseguia dormir. Estava muito agitado. Precisava fazer algo para se acalmar. Mexia-se desconfortavelmente pela primeira vez no colchão, parou ao ouvir a porta abrir. Ficou em absoluto silêncio.

Uma cabeça loira apareceu pela fresta aberta e ficou surpreso.

Ia falar algo quando notou que Malfoy parecia estar em transe. Se movimentava vagarosamente, como se forçando o corpo a se mexer apenas com a sua vontade. Deitou-se na cama ao seu lado. Sentiu os dedos do loiro lhe procurando.

Estava em choque, não conseguia falar nada quando notou que o loiro lhe puxava para seus braços e começava a murmurar.

- Está tudo bem Harry... Não é real, está tudo bem. Já vai passar. Eu estou aqui, a culpa não é sua... – e passava as mãos carinhosamente em suas costas – Shh... Eu estou aqui.

Para sua surpresa o loiro começou a cantar baixinho.

Draco parecia não ver, era como se estivesse fazendo tudo aquilo inconscientemente. Nesse momento o cheiro de baunilha que exalava do loiro o alcançou.

A verdade o atingiu.

Desde o momento que começara a dormir naquele quarto que seus pesadelos diminuiram. Ninguém sabia onde ele estava, mas Malfoy parecia saber, e muito bem.

Lembrou-se fazer alguns dias que percebera que o loiro andava cansado, mas não associou aquilo à nada. Começou a pensar no dia que encontrou aquela sala. Entrara vasculhando com a varinha, tinha visto o rapaz o seguindo no outro dia e o barulho parecera muito suspeito, mas acabara esquecendo tudo por ter achado naquela sala um ótimo local para passar suas noites agitadas.

Lembrou a última vez que dormira no campo de Quadribol. Tinha visto Malfoy, o evitou por não querer entrar em uma briga e muito menos explicar seus pesadelos. Fingiu não tê-lo visto e achou que o loiro havia se afastado, se dirigindo a outro lugar qualquer. Talvez mesmo o evitando.

A verdade era que desde aquele dia suas noites estavam sendo perfeitas. Agora sabia por quê. Draco o aninhava e acalmava todas as noites. Cantava e cuidava para que tivesse uma boa noite de sono, mesmo que ele estivesse parando de tê-las.

Sentiu seus olhos arderem enquanto lágrimas escorriam por seu rosto. Esse tempo todo ele estava sendo protegido de seus pesadelos pela pessoa que mais queria ao seu lado. A pessoa que ansiava. Era por não conseguir tirá-lo da cabeça, ou do coração, que seu namoro com Ginny não dera certo.

Tentou se soltar, mas Draco o segurou com força. Resolveu deixar a noite passar e em vez de dormir, abraçou o Sonserino aproveitando aquele momento.

Um pouco antes do amanhecer viu Malfoy levantar e se arrastar para fora do quarto. O seguiu e o viu voltar para a enfermaria onde deitou-se e dormiu.

Não sabia o que dizer. Mesmo debilitado e inconsciente seu corpo ainda havia passado a noite toda ao seu lado, cuidando dele. Pensando no que fazer se afastou e foi para o salão comunal.

* * *

**N/A:** Mals a demora, mas segue novo cap!

* * *

**Srta Laila:** rsrsrs amor demais, mas tá bom, um pouco de mel faz sempre bem!

**YokoTakamotoFenix:** Obrigada pelo review, que bom que esta gostando.


	6. Cap 6 - Futuro

**Pesadelos**  
Joanne Salgado

* * *

**Cap 6 - Futuro**

Draco acordou sentindo dores no corpo e fome. Ao abrir os olhos reparou que estava na enfermaria, não conseguia lembrar porque estava lá. Percebeu um movimento, olhou para o lado e viu Blaise o analisando.

- Enfim, acordou. Estava ficando preocupado.

- Blaise? O que aconteceu?

Blaise explicou e depois ficou em silêncio.

- Eu te avisei Draco, seu corpo já não aguenta mais.

- Olha eu...

- Nada de olha Draco, você sabia que você podia ter morrido? Madame Pomfrey falou que seu corpo está terrivelmente debilitado, frágil e que pode facilmente desenvolver uma doença. Seu corpo não tem como se defender do que está fazendo com ele.

- Desculpe Blaise. Eu só... Ele precisava de mim. Entende?

- Por que tinha que ser você? Ele nem mesmo sabe que você existe Draco.

Sentiu seus olhos começarem a arder, engoliu a dor respirando fundo.

- Não me importa.

- Importa sim, você é meu melhor amigo, e não vou mais deixar que continue a fazer isso.

- Você não pode me impedir!

- Tenho meus meios. Não me obrigue Malfoy.

Respirou fundo novamente, agora para acalmar a raiva súbita. Não podia esquecer que Zabini era, além de seu amigo, um Sonserino e um bem inteligente.

- Ok Blaise, posso apenas pedir uma coisa?

- O que? – perguntou Blaise desconfiado.

- Um último dia. – falou simplesmente. – Depois não vou mais continuar com isso.

- Draco...

- Estou falando sério Blaise, só quero uma última noite, e não irei mais discutir.

- Ok. Só mais uma!... Certo?

- Certo...

Sentia-se triste mas sabia que o amigo fazia aquilo para seu bem. Desde a morte de Pansy na guerra Zabini não era mais o mesmo. Sabia que os dois haviam começado um relacionamento, lembrava como o amigo sofrera. Só estava cuidando para que Draco não quebrasse o coração como aconteceu com ele.

Encostou-se nos travesseiros.

Blaise se despediu, levantou um dos braços e deixou-o cair em seguida.

Era sua última noite com o dono de seu coração. Sentiu seu peito doer e descobriu o que era ter um coração quebrado.

* * *

Harry estava com a capa da invisibilidade ao lado da cama de Draco havia muito tempo o observando. O amigo do loiro entrou para visitá-lo e resolveu ficar. Em silêncio escutou a conversa. Ficou surpreso, emocionado, triste e esperançoso.

Saiu do quarto junto com Blaise para assim abafar seus próprios passos e, assim que pode, tirou a capa guardando-a em sua mochila. Estava na hora de tomar conta dessa situação. Era sua chance de fazer algo pelo loiro.

Conforme analisava o que ouvira, parecia que Draco correspondia aos seus sentimentos, não queria ter muitas esperanças e ao mesmo tempo seu coração disparava enlouquecido com a mínima chance de suas suposições estarem certas. Há muito tempo abrira mão do Sonserino e agora tinha medo. Ao mesmo tempo lembrava que Malfoy arriscara a vida para cuidar dele.

Precisava mostrar ao loiro que as horas ao seu lado não foram em vão!

Precisava fazer algo para descobrir se tinha chance!

Naquela noite conversou com seus amigos contando tudo que vinha acontecendo. Até sobre suas mentiras. Hermione parecia, como sempre, já saber. Já havia falado sobre seus sentimentos com eles, precisava colocar para fora mesmo que nunca fosse fazer nada. Rony não aceitara bem no começo, mas eram amigos de verdade e tudo que queria era vê-lo feliz nem que fosse com o "cara de fuinha". Já Hermione falara que, se era o que ele queria, ela estaria do seu lado.

Hoje ele iria precisar de alguma ajuda. Resolveu fazer valer a pena cada momento dessa noite.

Mesmo um pouco contrariado Rony saiu com a capa para a cozinha. Foi buscar tudo que Harry pedira enquanto Hermione o ajudava a usar o feitiço de remover a barba de forma correta e aparava seus cabelos, magicamente, claro.

Logo Rony estava de volta e Harry estava pronto. Sorriu para os amigos com as duas mochilas nas costas, jogou a capa sobre sua cabeça cobrindo seu corpo e saiu do salão comunal.

* * *

Draco olhou o relógio. Harry já deveria estar dormindo. Suspirou e levantou-se da cama em silêncio. Madame Pomfrey não poderia saber que estava saindo da ala hospitalar.

Saiu da sala e andou vagarosamente para onde que Harry estava. Queria correr para lá e aproveitar os últimos momentos com o moreno, mas seu corpo inteiro doía, então andou devagar para aguentar a caminhada.

Parou em frente à porta fechada e respirou fundo. Era a última vez. Sem deixar as lágrimas escorrerem abriu-a e parou estupefato com os olhos arregalados.

A sala estava completamente iluminada por velas que flutuavam próximas ao teto. A mesa do canto estava coberta por uma toalha e em cima vários doces, salgados e bebidas. No colchão Harry estava sentado e o olhava sorrindo.

Ia balbuciar uma desculpa qualquer para o porquê de estar ali àquela hora quando o moreno falou:

- Entre Malfoy.

Sem pensar entrou na sala fechando a porta atrás de si e andou até o do colchão ainda encarando o Grifinório sorridente à sua frente.

- Sente-se, por favor, acho que precisamos conversar.

Sentou-se na ponta do colchão sem saber o que fazer.

- Eu queria agradecer.

- Pelo que Potter? Essa testa rachada finalmente perdeu a noção? – isso, ofender, claro... Por que não. Começou a se movimentar para sair dali o mais rápido possível. – Posso ir embora agora?

Harry apenas o ignorou.

- Queria agradecer por cuidar de mim durante estes últimos meses à noite. Por ter me ajudado com meus pesadelos.

Draco congelou e ficou parado, sentiu seu o rosto queimar. Merlin... Ele sabia? Como?

- O que... ?

- Ontem.

- Huh? O que tem ontem Potter?

- Você veio ontem.

- Eu... Não... Eu estava na enfermaria...

- Você veio. Parecia estar em algum tipo de transe sabe? Nem reparou que eu estava acordado, só deitou do meu lado e ficou cuidando de mim a noite inteira.

Ok! Um buraco. Precisava urgentemente de um buraco. Ia se jogar dentro dele e talvez saísse daqui a uma vida... Ou duas.

- Foi a coisa mais gentil, carinhosa, protetora e linda que já me fizeram.

Olhava pasmo para o moreno, estava ciente de sua boca aberta em surpresa. Só pensava em sair dali correndo, mas seu corpo não querer mais lhe obedecer e se inclinava vagarosamente em direção do moreno.

- Então eu queria agradecer. Estava esperando que aparecesse hoje, para poder falar isso.

- Bom – aprumou-se se afastando dolorosamente do grifinório. Sua voz voltara... Graças a Merlin – Ok... É... Vou embora agora.

Já ia se levantar quando Harry se adiantou e segurou sua mão.

- Eu queria retribuir...

- Hein? – Pronto! Estava perdido de novo! Por que ele tinha que ficar segurando sua mão daquele jeito... E porque ele tinha que fazer carinho na sua mão daquele jeito?

- Sei que está meio doente por minha causa. Então... Posso cuidar de você hoje?

Antes que conseguisse tomar qualquer atitude, Harry o puxou para seu lado, no colchão. Draco abriu mais ainda os olhos sem conseguir esboçar qualquer reação. Ficou encarando aquelas orbes verdes brilhosas... Sua cor favorita havia mudado de azul para verde por causa daqueles olhos. Mas nunca admitiria isso!

- Potter... O que... O que está fazendo?

- Harry...

- Hã? – _"Cérebro, porque você não funciona?"_ Draco estava ficando irritado por não conseguir articular nenhuma frase direito.

- Me chame de Harry... Quando está aqui comigo, à noite, você sempre me chama de Harry... Eu gosto.

- Ah, é? Ok... Eu... – _"Funciona merda... para de gaguejar, isso não é nem um pouco digno!"._

- Posso te chamar de Draco?

Apenas assentiu com a cabeça. Sua voz resolvera que não ia funcionar tão cedo de qualquer jeito.

- Draco, quer ir embora?

Viu uma leve tristeza passar no rosto do rapaz.

- Não Pot... Harry. – Respondeu rapidamente. – Só... Me deixa pensar um pouco, ok?

Pronto, sua voz resolveu dar o ar da sua graça, obviamente ela também não queria se afastar dali.

O que estava acontecendo? Sentou e passou as mãos pelos cabelos respirando fundo conseguindo assim um mínimo de autocontrole. Melhor perguntar de uma vez.

- O que está acontecendo aqui?

- Eu estou agradecendo!

- Só isso? – perguntou meio irônico, levantando uma sobrancelha para o moreno.

- Gostaria que fosse mais?

- Não foi o que eu falei... – Respondeu ficando vermelho na hora.

- Você gostaria de algo mais Draco?

- Harry...

- Eu gostaria! – Harry falou antes que perdesse a coragem.

- Você... Gostaria? – o loiro não podia acreditar.

- Sim. Draco, - disse sorrindo - você quer uma declaração?

Derreteu-se com o sorriso que o moreno lhe deu.

- Vai à merda Potter! – irritou-se com sua própria fraqueza.

- Ah, voltei a ser Potter. Que pena...

- Harry...

O moreno riu.

- Não preciso de uma declaração Harry, eu preciso entender o que está acontecendo aqui.

- Estou cuidando de você e esperando que aceite meus sentimentos.

O loiro ficou vermelho novamente. Não gostava muito disso, mas os sorrisos que Potter lhe dava toda vez que isso acontecia, valiam a pena.

- Que sentimentos? – melhor perguntar antes que falasse besteira.

- Os meus... Oras.

- Palhaço.

- Draco, podemos tentar? Sabe... Ficar juntos. Eu gostaria...

- Harry, você esta me pedindo em namoro? – não cabia em si de felicidade só não ia deixar barato aquela vergonha toda que o moreno estava fazendo-o passar.

Foi agraciado com a visão de Harry Potter, o salvador do mundo mágico, corando.

- Bem... E se eu tiver? – viu o moreno falando sem graça.

- Se estiver, eu respondo... Que sim!

- Sim o que?

- Sim, eu aceito Pot... Harry.

E antes que perdesse qualquer coragem que seu corpo Sonserino tinha, inclinou-se e depositou um beijo nos lábios do moreno que correspondeu entreabrindo os lábios para aprofundar o beijo.

O sabor de Harry era uma delícia. Era único. Era seu.

Envolveu o corpo do moreno em um abraço enquanto continuava beijando-o.

Seu corpo dolorido protestava, mas não queria parar. Até que foi obrigado por uma cãibra em seu braço esquerdo.

- Dolorido?

- Um pouco... – admitiu o loiro.

Sem falar nada Harry apenas o deitou e ficou ao seu lado fazendo carinho em seus cabelos. Aos poucos Draco foi relaxando, fechou os olhos sentindo aquela carícia. Se isso fosse um sonho ia aproveitar cada segundo.

- Draco?

- Hum? – respondeu sem abrir os olhos.

- Nunca mais faça isso, ok?

- Fazer o que? – ainda permaneceu de olhos fechados.

- Arriscar-se assim.

- Por você eu faria tudo de novo.

E antes que pudesse falar algo mais sentiu os lábios do moreno sobre os seus novamente.

- Harry? – falou afastando-se do beijo.

- Sim?

- Isso é um sonho?

- Não. – A voz estava baixa, próxima ao seu ouvido. Sentiu um arrepio espalhar por seu corpo.

- Que bom. Deite-se aqui comigo.

Harry se deitou abraçando-o pela cintura. Logo o moreno ressonava, dormindo.

Sorriu. Blaise não ia acreditar quando falasse isso pra ele. Não quis pensar em como seria contar para seus pais ou como seria a escola saber disso. Não queria pensar em nada. Sabia que Harry estava do seu lado, e isso era tudo que importava.

Aos poucos foi deslizando para um sono profundo.

As velas foram se apagando, uma a uma.

**FIM**

* * *

**N/A: **Acabou... desculpem a demora, mas está aí. Gostei muito de escrever essa fic e colocar mais uma das minhas muitas idéias no papel.

Deixem review para saber o que acharam, ok?

E obrigada a todos que acompanharam, que leram e deixaram comentários.

bjus


End file.
